They Get It
by breezyme
Summary: C/C fluff, post 2.22, "At World's End." I'm sure you can make an educated guess as to what the plot is.


"It's the end of the world, Cappie. What are you going to?" Ashley asked. Cappie didn't answer, just stared at the people joyously counting down to "the end of the world." Ashley kept staring at him, waiting for an answer she'd never get. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and started going back through the window. "Tell Rusty to tell Casey that I won't be back tonight, Fischer and I are going over to his place."

"Goodnight," he murmured, sipping some of the latest of disgusting concoctions that KT was famous for making. Getting drunk wasn't helping anything; it never did. He woke up from every party just as hurt as he last remembered feeling, with the added bonus of progressively worse hangovers.

Life was really just the pits ever since he broke up with Rebecca. It hurt that the first serious relationship he'd had after Casey had just… failed. It was like the Universe was mocking him, saying, "No one wants to commit to you. No one _can _commit to you. You're unlovable." It was depressing and –

_I'm sitting here, depressed, pining after a girl who I _know _wants me. This isn't like me. I don't like this. I haven't liked myself for the longest time, and that's awful. That's got to change, right now. But how…?_

---

Casey wasn't going to cry. She was done crying over people who didn't even want her, or, in the case of Max, people she didn't even want. Crying was weak. Casey Cartwright is _not _weak. Ashley was right; Casey hadn't been acting like herself for the longest time.

But it was time to start, and she'd start by _actually _moving out of ZBZ. Yes, she still wanted to be a sister. That was majorly important. But living on this campus, and being so affected by the people on it, just wasn't working. She was a shadow of her former, _focused_, self. It was time to move on, to re-focus, to –

The doorbell rang. Casey sighed, and wiped away the tears she had been crying in spite of herself before walking down the stairs.

As soon as the door opened, Casey felt lips pressed to hers. When the foreign lips left hers, Casey opened her eyes to find Cappie standing in front of her.

"I could stand here and apologize for being a total douche and try to backpedal, explain everything – but then I would just be wasting time I'd rather spend catching up with you."

"That's fine," she murmured, kissing him again. Afterwards, she said, "Let's talk, Cap," and pulled him inside.

---

"You know, I think – "

"_Shhhhhhh…_" Casey said. "You'll wake the girls up."

"What," Cappie said. "You don't want 'the girls' to find out about us? Are you ashamed of me?" he jokingly asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course not," Casey said, completely serious. "Cap, don't ever think that." She kissed him soundly, just to confirm that.

"Hey Casey… _and Cappie?_"

"Hey, Rebecca," Casey said, detaching her lips from Cappie's.

"Um, well… I'm going to go get breakfast," Rebecca said, backing away slowly. She suddenly grinned. "Hey everybody!" Rebecca shouted. "Get up! I'm cooking pancakes!" Girls started coming out of their rooms and blinking, lethargically descending the staircase.

Casey looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Seeing this, Cappie turned to leave, but Casey stopped him by grabbing his shirt. She pulled his face over to hers and kissed him again. "I meant what I said. I'm not ashamed of you Cap. I don't ever want to leave you."

"Well, I certainly hope you meant it," Cappie said, gesturing to the newly awakened girls, "because I think the whole house just heard you say it."

Casey smiled. "They can hear me say it louder, too." She turned to face their audience and yelled, "I LOVE CAPPIE, ragamuffin and KT President! And if ANYONE has a problem with that, they can just go SHOVE IT UP THEIR – " Here, Cappie once again pressed his lips to hers.

"I think they get it." Casey turned to look at her smiling sisters and realized that yes, they did get it.

---

**Uhg, that was awful, I'm sorry. It just dragged, and dragged and it failed, even for fluff (no offense to fluff, it can be done really well), and the ending was corny… bleh.**

**Please R&R, though, reviews make my day, even if they just say "you suck," or, preferably, "you're awesome."**

**-breezy**


End file.
